Tyler Oakley Rides A Twerking Dan Howell - A Fanfiction
by HAlyssa14
Summary: Tyler is alone and night and has an accident. Dan Howell comes to his rescue and through his magnificent twerking skills, saves the day. So I saw Tyler and Louise's (SprinkleofGlitter) "Youtuber Heroes". Tyler describes this scene briefly so I accidently wrote a fanfiction about it.


Tyler wandered down the dark London street. He had stumbled out of a YouTuber party to get some fresh air and clear his head. Humming to himself, he headed further and further away from the blaring music in the building he had exited. _I shouldn't stay out too long, Troye will be wondering where I am,_ he thought to himself. He loved Troye but he couldn't stop thinking about Dan Howell. The tall and charming, dark-haired boy he hoped to see in London. Tyler thought back to the disappointment he'd felt when he'd heard Dan would be absent from the party.  
Suddenly, in a daze of confusion, Tyler saw the ground growing ever closer. He'd lost his footing on the cobblestone path and landed face first in something he'd rather leave to the imagination. Immense pain shattered through his ankles. He cried out into the night sky hearing his voice echo between the buildings. He looked down at the pool of chunky vomit that he'd slipped in and sighed. These were his new designer shoes. After many attempts to stand up despite the agony he felt from his ankles, Tyler crumbled back down to the ground and accepted his fate.  
He thought for awhile about who to call. All his friends were at the party and would no doubt be drunk beyond all comprehension. In a final cry of hope he pressed the name 'Dan Howell' in his contacts. Dan never answered his phone. It was basically a lost cause. But luck must have been on Tyler's side tonight as he soon heard the sweet british accent of his internet crush flooding through the phone's speaker. "Hello, Tyler? Why are you calling at this hour. Me and Phil were just about to..."  
"Dan! It's an emergency. I think I'm seriously injured and I didn't know who else to call!" Tyler cried.  
"Where are you? Give me an address and I'll be there!"  
Tyler muttered the only information he knew in regards to his whereabouts before hanging up the phone.  
Soon after, Dan hopped out of a taxi onto the near deserted street. He took in the dimly-lit scene before rushing to Tyler's aid. The blond-haired boy was intoxicated by Dan's overwhelming aftershave, he almost forgot about his current state of crisis. The brown-haired boy gently lifted Tyler from the pavement with ease. Dan was almost two feet taller than him. Without thinking, Dan tossed the smaller boy onto his back. "The hospital is nearby," he said. "It will be faster on foot."  
Tyler clung to his sturdy frame as they headed around a corner. Suddenly out of nowhere, Dan started to dance. It was almost like he was... twerking!? Tyler bobbed up and down on Dan's hips as he twerked his way down the street. Dan was clearly a professional. His hips moved with such grace and precision. His timing was impeccable as a recent Miley Cyrus' track was blaring from the open windows of a nearby parked car. Tyler was in aw of how Dan moved.  
They seemed to travel with such speed, they were at the hospital in no time. Tyler almost didn't want to unmount himself from the back of his hero. But all too soon, they had to part. Dan placed Tyler down in the Emergency ward at the hospital and saw him off with an awkward wave and a promise of a video collaboration that would probably never happen as Dan was renowned for his unreliability. Tyler's face resembled that of a lost puppy as he watched the taller boy exit the building. All he had left to remember the occasion was a lock of Dan's chocolate brown hair he had manage to snag whilst Dan was twerking. The hair smelt just like him. This was definitely going in the blonde's scrapbook. Although the situation seemed terribly strange, Tyler was beaming. His dream had come true. Dan Howell had saved him. His hero. He would not soon forgot the joys of riding a twerking danisnotonfire.


End file.
